


Living Dead

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Jasper in Deadland - Oliver/Oliver & Foster, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), The Light Sides Suck, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: After kicking Virgil out of the light sides, Thomas sends them on a hunt through Deadland, aka the dark side of the mindscape. Except they have no clue where they're going, and they're stuck on the ferry attempting to work out a plan when the tourguide approaches them, offering his assistance.Except the tourguide isn't what he seems...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hinted at
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY im a sucker for jasper in deadland (a musical, i HIGHLY reccomend it, i LOVE agnes, also, SPOILERS!!!!! so check it out and come back!) and i thought of this so why not!

The aura in Deadland was exactly how they’d depicted it. A hollow, gloomy feeling settled in the air, matching the deep grey clouds that looked to be withering. Spiderwebs stuck to wherever they could. The air seemed to suck the breath out of them and send shivers down their spines. It was tense and filled with the empty chatter of the citizens around them.

The moment they reached the entrance, they had to get on a ferry to take them to the main city, Deadland. The boat was filled with other sides, and it looked about ready to sink into the shadowy depths of the pitch black water. 

Patton looked ready to start crying. Not from the guilt from what they’d done to Virgil, but because of the horrific shapes the shadows morphed into, eyes glowing a vibrant red. His hands trembled and his breath came out shakily, making sure to stand between the other two. The air was freezing, and goosebumps ran up and down his arms as he’d stupidly left his cardigan at the mindscape.

Roman kept giving side glances to the other people on the ferry, silently judging them as he leaned against one of the pillars, attempting not to focus on the crows that circled the top of the boat. He picked at the golden hem of his sleeves, the threads fraying beneath his red fingernails.

Logan was exasperated as he cleaned his glasses on the hem of his shirt for the seventh time. The air was so foggy and polluted his glasses kept getting covered in dirt, so he’d constantly had to wipe them, so his vision wasn’t just fully grey.

“Alright fuckers, I’m taking over for the tour guide today, because the dumb lactose intolerant bitch had ice cream earlier. If you’re hearing this Sarah, you’re fucking stupid. Be warned folks, I'm in no way shape or form trained, so this will not be professional, just my bullshit commentary on deadland,” A voice announced over the speakers, deep and scratchy. It came from a man standing at the front of the ship, holding a radio, speaking into it.

He had a tired look on his face, deep eyebags masked by pitch black eyeshadow that stretched into a spiderweb pattern all the way down to his chin. He had eight vibrant purple eyes, although only two seemed to resemble normal human eyes, with deep purple pupils and the whites of his eyes dimmed to black. He wore a snarky smirk along with a mischievous expression. 

Fishnets covered his legs, matching his gloves. Over his left hand, he wore a black and white striped fingerless glove. His jeans were torn up, and the left side was black, and the right was purple. He wore a black see-through crop top over a purple shredded shirt. His spiked choker matched the spikes covering his tall platform boots. 

“How is this allowed?” Roman muttered in a hushed voice to the other two. Their new tour guide had sworn four times in his first sentence, and he was clearly unprofessional. He was interrupted by the tour guide continuing. 

“Ah, the city circle. The land of stabbings and mutated sewer rats because you dumbasses dont know what fucking bins are. Wendy is handing out the government mandatory baseball bats, because this city is fucking dangerous. If you’re like this wimpy dude over here, don’t go here, take the train to the next city. And if that gang of clowns get in, tell them P will beat their asses if they touch anyone.”

“The best tourist attractions here are the monument of the most famous dumbass deaths, and the Octopus club, ran by Remus, shout out to that bastard for having free entry. If you want to hear shitty DJ-ing and drunk dancing, go there. And there’s the cafe down the street that sells only eyes. Human eyes, by the way.”

Logan sent a concerned glance to the others. “Are you two sure it is 100% necessary to venture out here? Virgil left, and we should be glad, not chasing after him like lost puppies.”

“We aren’t doing this because we want to. Thomas said we had to,” Roman shot back, sweeping a hand through his hair in an annoyed manner.

The tour guide’s eyes hovered on them as he scanned the boat, “We’re docking at the city circle. Thank fuck. I am _NOT_ cut out for this job. If Sarah doesn’t get her ass back here, I’m jumping into the fucking lake. Which I do _not_ recommend, by the way, there’s a kraken at the bottom, but she’s chill, mostly just to me though. Fun fact : she gave me seaweed once. You know what, fuck it, if yall wanna go meet her and jump in that’s on you, not me. I won’t take responsibility for any amputation. Aaaaand now we’re done. Ferry docked. Get off the boat, fuckers,” the tour guide finished, dropping his radio onto the floor and yawning, nose scrunched up. He pulled out his phone, fingers tapping speedily as he texts someone, waiting for everyone to get off the boat. 

Roman locked eyes with Logan, “I mean the tour guide would be the one to ask for help to find someone…”

Patton sighed, “Do we have to? He has spider eyes…”

The tour guide looked up from his scream, smirking, “Do y’all realise you aren’t quiet at all. The fuck do you want?”

Logan cleared his throat, adjusting his tie and straightening his posture, “We’re looking for someone, and we’re wondering if you may help us?”

“Who?” The tour guide shot back, no hesitation as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Virgil, Anxiety, whatever. Do you know him?” Patton asked, hands shoved into his pockets, the air sending shivers down his spine.

The tour guide paused, face twisted in concentration. “I know I’ve seen that bastard around here. I’m not sure where,” he paused again, seemingly thinking it over. “I’ll bring y’all around the city, see if you can find the fucker. You all better be thankful. I got nothing else to do anyway. Follow me. But don’t be surprised when we find your friend if he’s having too good a time to leave because I’m telling you this city is fucking wicked!”

Everyone looks around at each other, before shrugging and going along with it. 

“I’m Paranoia, by the way,” he introduces himself, stepping off the boat and gesturing for the others to follow him as he slings his bat around his shoulders. 

“Roman, Patton, Logan,” Patton introduces them all, following along. 

“You know, this really isn’t the place you save someone from,” Paranoia mentions, sticking an arm out to stop them walking. Just as he did, a bumpy van came speeding past, almost hitting everyone. “Although if someone could save Bill from driving that fucking monstrosity I wouldn’t stop them. This city is unplugged like fucking life support,” he continues walking, winding through alley’s and bustling streets. “-In the good way, of course.

“We’ll stop at the Octopus club first, that’s where most people here go, so this ‘Virgil’ might be there too,” Paranoia shrugged. “And hey, I’m mates with the owner, he’ll let us get free drinks. But don’t order milk, it’s spoiled. And the beer’s flatter than a fucking pancake,” he nods to the bodyguard as he strides in. “Yo, Jerry.”

“We really must thank you for your hospitality, even if the ferry was...unprofessional,” Logan muttered, feigning politeness in order to get the ordeal over with as quick as possible.

Paranoia snorted, brushing some of his hair out of his face, “Trust me, I’m proud of how unprofessional I am,” he laughed as he approached a strangely dressed man by the bar, nudging his arm, whispering something before nodding, and speaking loud enough for them to hear. “Yo these fuckers are looking for that Anxiety bastard, has he been in here lately?”

The man glanced over Paranoias shoulder, and they realised the man was Remus, “Oh, Virgil? Yeah, man, he was in here yesterday. He actually tried the intestine-shaped noodles, for once. I mean he was coughing blood for the next hour but he couldn’t stop laughing because one was shaped like a dick. I gave the chef a pay rise for that, fucking legend Damien.”

Paranoia chuckled, “Sounds like him. Any idea where he’d be now?” 

Remus shrugged, snorting, “He’s never got a schedule, you know this. I know he’s not at home. I think he mentioned going to visit Janus, but I don’t know, he was coughing blood, his word’s weren’t too clear. And I wasn’t listening anyway, I was too busy laughing at the dick noodle.”

“ _You’re_ close to _Virgil_?” Logan interjected, baffled. Before Virgil left, he hated the dark sides, constantly cursing them out and talking about how much he despised them.

“...No shit? We live together? We’ve been mates since childhood? You can’t seriously think I burned down the building by myself. Half of the shit I do he helps with. How do you think I got a hold of that bitches shirt and dyed it green?” He nodded towards Roman. “And how do you think I saw Roman’s expression when he realised? Virgil is literally the mastermind, y’all are dumb.”

Logan attempted to process that in his mind as Roman laughed angrily. “Of course, I knew he was a bastard traitor.”

Paranoia snickered. “Y’all seem desperate to find someone who you hate,” he paused, “Alright, that was unhelpful as usual, see ya bitch,” nodding to Remus, who waved back, as they began exiting the building. 

“Thomas is making us look for him. Said _we_ were being bad people,” Patton scoffed, pouting and crossing his arms.

Paranoia nodded, “I’m stayin out of this shit, I dunno what y’all were fightin about. Imma just help y’all find the bastard and then dip,” he snickered, and began leading them through the park, with black grass and dead trees, waving to a few people on the way. 

“Ah, buddy! Fancy seeing you here,” a guy dressed in almost full orange attire seemed to appear from no-where, slinging an arm around Paranoia’s shoulder, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. An almost identical version of him was on Paranoia’s other side, but decked in a vibrant pink outfit.

“I’m here all the time,” Paranoia snickered. “Have you seen Virgil? They’re looking for him, apparently,” he poked the orange guy’s arm twice, attempting to get him to focus.

“That twat? Ha!” the pink one snorted loudly, taking a swig from the bottle, “Haven’t seen him since he helped me vandalise that cafe and nicked my whiskey. Tell him he still owes me ten dollars for that bet when you find him!” 

“Me too. The bitch still hasn’t returned by ICP cd and i’m pissed. Tell him imma curbstomp him if he doesn’t get it back next week!” The orange one slurred, before passing out. The pink one chuckled, handing over the wine bottle to Paranoia.

“‘Ere, he’s not gonna be able to drink it like that. Probably need to go get the dude checked for alcohol poisoning. See ya round bud,” the pink one chuckled, carrying the orange one and heading towards the hospital across the street.

Paranoia smiled to himself, “Ignore them, Tim’s always drunk and Bobby’s always high. Jacquelle really needs to stop supplying them,” he paused, before taking a swig of the wine bottle, “On second thought, the wine is bomb, I’m vising Jacquelle later,” he snickered as they reached the end of the long park, knocking on a run-down, gothic house. “If he’s not here, there’s like one other place he could be.” 

The door swung open, revealing Janus, wearing a baggy purple shirt that was clearly Virgil’s, and plaid yellow pajama pants. His two regular arms were crossed, and another was holding a coffee cup, another slinging a blanket over his shoulder, another 

“Yo Jay, is Virgil here? They’re looking for the fucker,” he jammed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to them.

Janus yawned, “Nope, the dickhead left his morning to go do a job, I think he said. Dunno, I _totally_ wasn’t half asleep. Ask Remus, Virgil might’ve told him when they were in the kitchen,” he scratched at his nose tiredly, leaning against the doorframe.

“Nah, we already asked Remus, he said Virgil didn’t tell him shit.”

“You insult our language in regards to Virgil, yet everyone here seems to be insulting him too?” Logan interjected, clearly angry with his furrowed brow and crossed arms. Paranoia had continuously mocked how they spoke angrily of Virgil, yet everyone else did the same thing.

“It’s _definitely not_ in a friendly, joking way, Virgil’s fine with us calling him a bastard, you fuckers, however, he _does_ like you calling him that,” Janus gave them a bitter smile, spotting the wine in Paranoia’s hand.

Paranoia noticed, and snickered, “You want it?” 

Janus rubbed a hand over his face, “Hell yeah. I’ve been up all night trying to sleep because that rat bitch won’t stop experimenting in our fucking kitchen and now our microwaves exploded. I need it,” he chugged half the bottle as Paranoia handed it over.

“Its like 3pm calm down with the alcoholism. Oh, and that’s one of Jacquelle’s bottles, so watch out for razors,” Paranoia laughed to himself, seeing Janus scrunch up his nose and flip him off. “We better go look for the bitch again, tell Remus I’ll come over later and fix the microwave. See ya!”

Janus nodded, “Thanks, dude,” and shut the door. 

They continued their journey down the streets, walking through crowds of identical people with pure white, pitch black, or flat grey skin and tattered black clothes. “Could Virgil be one of these people?” Patton asked, pointing to the clone-like people who were clearly lost, holding nothing more than a torn up map and an old bag.

“You mean could Virgil be part of the dead? Ha! Probably. All the dead have is a map, a bag, and an empty soul. No memories, nothin’. They’re probably the most fun to fuck around with. Watch,” Paranoia stopped, and poked one of them in the head, they spun around once, before wandering off. “See! It’s fucking weird.”

“So we could be looking for Virgil when he’s one of these...things?” Roman asked.

“Don’t ask me man, your friend is yours to save. He’s probably got nothing left but a soul and a map. Dunno why y’all are so desperate to find him anyway,” Paranoia rolled his eyes, continuing their walk towards a castle-like area. “Y’all could ask around here, I guess.”

The three set off, pulling random strangers aside, and asking if they’d seen a Virgil Sanders. Paranoia leaned back against the brick walls, using his phone and glancing up every couple of seconds to see the trio still wandering and asking.

“Excuse me, have you seen a Virgil Sanders?” Patton asked, pulling a short stranger aside, trying to ignore the grease splattered all over their overalls. They laughed in his face.

“You gotta be joking me, he’s over there,” they nodded to an area with a massive crowd.

Patton’s eyes widened, and he hurried out a thank you as he rushed over, scanning the crowd. But he didn’t recognise anyone who had even a similar style to Virgil. His shoulders slumped, and he turned back to ask them again, but they were gone. 

“Excuse me! Excuse me, do you know Virgil Sanders?” Roman asked, poking a tall, brightly dressed person. 

They shook their head sadly, and left, leaving Roman with a pissed off expression.

“I have a missing person, Virgil Sanders, have you seen him?” Logan asked politely, asking a well-dressed gentlemen with a briefcase, a bloody hand poking out of it.

“Apologies, dear fellow, but he’s right over there!” Logan’s head snapped to the side, catching sight of the large crowd that Patton seemed to be looking at too. Roman hurried to their side.

“Hello? Why are we staring at this crowd?” He asked.

“Two people have said Virgil’s over here,” Patton replied, still scanning the crowd for anyone who seemed similar to Virgil.

“And we’re attempting to find him,” Logan continued unnecessarily.

“Honestly, you guys need more ideas,” Roman cleared his throat, cupping his hands around his mouth, “ALRIGHT, UNLESS YOUR NAME IS VIRGIL SANDERS, MOVE AWAY FROM THIS AREA!”

Everyone seemed to scurry away, leaving a completely empty area. 

Well, except Paranoia, who was fiddling with a necklace with a storm cloud attached to the end of it, painted a plaid purple. “Ah, yo guys.”  
“Did you not hear us? We’re trying to move _everyone_ out the way except Virgil,” Logan snapped.

Paranoia laughed, twirling the necklace around in his hand, “Yeah, so I should stay here, right?” 

Patton narrowed his eyes, and snatched the necklace, the similar icon catching his eye. “This...this is Virgils. How did you get this?” He demanded.

“You guys surely can’t be that dumb,” he laughed, rolling back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal an array of purple clouds tattooed over his forearm. He showed off his leather bracelet, very clearly engraved with ‘Virgil/Anxiety/ ** ~~Paranoia~~** ’.

The three were stood in a shocked silence, before it was broken by two voices calling out for him.

“Yo, Virgil!” Remus came running up, slinging his arm around Paranoia, snickering at their expressions. “How was the coughing up blood?”

“Noodles, fucking bomb, coughing up blood? Surprisingly painful. Less hot sauce next time you prick, you burnt my fucking mouth off,” Paranoia chuckled, poking Remus’ arm as a joke.

“Greetings, Virgil,” Janus appeared on his other side, the wine bottle still in hand, “Pleased to inform you there have been no razors in my drink so far,” he smirked.

Remus and Janus looked at the horrified expressions on the trios face, as they connected the dots, obviously shocked.

“Ha! I fucking told you this would be great for the sole fucking purpose of seeing these dumbasses faces,” ~~Paranoia~~ Virgil cackled, hunching over as he wheezed with laughter, along with the other two.

“But- how-” Logan choked out, eyes wide in surprise.

“How-how-how- Ha!” Virgil mocked, “Is ickle wickle logic gonna cry? You guys drove me out, why would I want to come back to yall? I’m fine living with these fuckers, thanks,” Virgil smiled bitterly.

“You flatter me,” Janus deadpanned.

“But- you said you hated them!” Roman fumbled out.

“Right, okay, I’m going to introduce you to a new concept, it’ll blow your tiny mind. Ready? It’s called….lying,” Virgil wheezed. “You seriously thought I hated these two because I left the dark sides area? Hell no, I only came to y’all because at least y’all had a working fucking microwave,” Virgil mock-glared at Remus.

“Alright, I’ve only broken it like, twice,” He held his hands up in surrender.

Janus checked his phone briefly, before looking up, and saying with a completely emotionless face,” You’ve broken it 638 times.”

“You counted?!” 

“I counted.”

Patton watched in shock as the trio bickered over domestic things, like a broken microwave, or jokingly mean nicknames. “Why- Why wouldn’t- Why didn’t you just tell us from the start instead of messing with us?!”

“Are you kidding? You motherfuckers kicked me out of the light sides, I’m not gonna want to re-introduce myself now I’m finally happy when you bitches show up on that fucking ferry.” 

“We didn’t kick you out,” Logan objected.

“So locking him in his room and making sure he couldn’t sink down and raise anywhere else was...not kicking him out?” Janus raised an eyebrow, smirking proudly as he drawled, “Y’know, lying’s kind of my thing.”

“That was once!” Patton argued.

“For three weeks straight?” Remus snickered. 

The trio was silent as the dark sides smirked to each other, clearly winning the argument.

“I’ve been here, what, one and a half years now, and you guys suddenly show up, and expect me to just run back with you? Y’all are dumb. Plus your side of the mindscape is boring. Who supplies you with free wine in the middle of the street that may have been filled with razors just because you’re popular? Who gives y’all free samples of the eye donuts at the bakery next to the hospital because you took over a shift the day before? All you guys had was weirdly yellow walls and a carpet no one could clean.”

Logan sighed, “Listen, Virgil, Thomas is going to have our asses for this, will you please just come back and tell him to stop being so angry with us?” 

“And I show up like this, huh? And tell him to stop being so angry with y’all for literally kicking me out? And I can easily get him angrier by telling him all the shit you said about me, thinking it wasn’t me.”

“What do we have to do to get you not to do that?” Patton asked, reluctant.

“Oh, I don’t know, hmm,” Virgil pretended to ponder, before jumping up with an idea, “Fuck off and don’t come back!”

"Come on! There's gotta be some way we can get you to come back!" Logan rolled his eyes. "You always have been difficult."

"Nope, no way. Fuck off, I'm engaged over here, why would I wanna go back?" Virgil held out his hand, showcasing the skull ring on his left ring finger, matching Janus' and Remus'.

“You can’t like it here. That engagement means nothing. We know you hate them. This place is disgusting, it’s like living dead! It’s gross! Just come back with us, you gotta,” Roman bargained.

Virgil sneered, flipping them off and watching in satisfaction as they left, yelling one last thing, “Y’know what? I think I like living dead.”


End file.
